The prior art has disclosed a wide variety of solar plug connections which are suitable for connecting individual solar modules. Such known solar plug connections function reliably and also permanently. In the course of increasingly widespread mounting of photovoltaic installations on roofs and the like, however, mounting is not always carried out by specialist companies that specialize in the electrical wiring, but rather by businesses oriented toward mounting such photovoltaic modules on roof surfaces. On roof surfaces, mounting is often subject to conditions made somewhat more difficult since many roofs are inclined. Special tools for a variety of different connections is often not present on site. Furthermore, in the case of photovoltaic installations it is necessary to ensure many years of reliable operation in order that the high investment costs are amortized.
The failure of an individual plug connector can result in a considerable outlay on maintenance since all of the plug connectors may have to be examined in order to discover the defective plug connection. An increased maintenance requirement can have a disadvantageous effect on the financial situation.
Therefore, it is important to be able to ensure a reliable service life that lasts for many years. Moreover, it is highly advantageous if the mounting work to be carried out can manage without a special electrical tool.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a reliable electrical plug connection of photovoltaic installations which is able to be mounted in a simple manner and in particular without a special tool and which makes possible a permanent and reliable electrical connection.